Berpulang Ke Rumah
by senyuman kecil
Summary: I'll take you home, just lean on me. /Sequel Rumah/ Nijimura x Fem! Haizaki


_**Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang,**_

 _ **Jadi bersandarlah padaku**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berpulang Ke Rumah © senyuman kecil  
**

 **Sequel dari Fanfiksi Rumah**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo x Fem! Haizaki Shougo**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 1 -**

Dan seutas tali harapan yang digenggam erat Nijimura itu terlepas sudah. Seutas tali yang Ia pegang penuh doa dan pujian kepada-Nya. Hanya agar istrinya selamat dalam persalinan.

Tali itu tergelincir.

Ada sebuah reaksi yang tak terduga bagi Nijimura.

Bayinya selamat, kembar fraternal yang sedang berjuang hidup dalam inkubator. Tapi sang Ibu tidak. Menyisakan Nijimura dalam sepi, dengan wajah senyumnya nan lembut, seakan bangga terhadap sesuatu, terhadap perjuangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 2 -**

"Jangan makan sembarangan."

Nasihat Nijimura.

"Aku pernah membaca. Tak baik makan sembarangan bagi wanita hamil. Konsekuensi anak bisa terlahir autisme."

Nijimura tentunya tak akan begitu melarang-larang Shouko, jika istrinya itu tidak meminta memakan makanan berpenyedap untuk yang kedua kalinya. Shouko cemberut.

"Aku mau makan apapun, itu terserah padaku!"

Tepat sebelum makanan yang kita sebut keripik kentang itu masuk ke dalam mekanisme pencernaan mekanik Shouko, Nijimura merebut semuanya.

"Hei, kembalikan! Nijimura! Kau bodoh! Kembalikan itu kemari!"

Rumah adalah tempat Nijimura dan Shouko melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Hingga nanti mereka kewalahan sendiri, dan tertawa bersama.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-3-**

Mengecek bagaimana perkembangan kehamilan adalah agenda wajib yang harus dilaksanakan perempuan hamil. Tak terkecuali keluarga kecil Nijimura. Akan tetapi, tidak seperti pasien-pasien sebelumnya, yang meninggalkan sumringah setelah pengecekan. Penjelasan dari sang dokter membuat Shouko tak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

Hasil _ultrasonografi medis_ menyatakan bahwa, janinnya mengalami pertumbuhan fisik yang tidak sesuai perkembangan masa kehamilan pada umumnya.

Kedua janin kembar mungilnya mengalami pertumbuhan fisik yang tidak optimal.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Tapi apakah Anda pernah mengonsumsi alkohol atau obat-obatan sebelumnya ?"

Bagaikan jantung yang sudah ditikam, kemudian ditarik paksa dari dada agar tak bisa hidup lagi. Begitulah yang Shouko rasakan sekarang.

"Tak apa, Nyonya. Tidak perlu malu. Jikalau memang iya, kita bisa segera mungkin menanggulanginya."

Pengecekan berakhir dengan Shouko yang menangis pilu di luar ruang klinik. Berat. Betapa beratnya menerima keadaannya saat ini. Shouko mengutuk kebodohan dirinya pada masa lalu. Seandainya Ia dapat menimbang mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk dahulu, kedua bibit kecilnya takkan perlu menderita di hari kini.

"Dengar," Nijimura berujar dengan suara yang tajam. Berjongkok supaya bisa menatap mata Shouko yang sudah penuh linangan air mata, "Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Bersabarlah. Apapun yang terjadi, ini semua bukan salahmu, atau kesalahan siapapun. Bagaimanapun perkembangannya, mereka adalah makhluk mungil hadiah Tuhan untuk kita jaga."

Genggaman kuat menenangkan barang sedikit kesedihan istrinya. Usapan jari-jari pada wajah yang sembab itu memberikan secercah ketentraman.

"Ayo kita pulang, Nijimura Shouko."

"Ke rumah, tempat mendamaikan segalanya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-4-**

" _Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, Nijimura! Selamat ulang tahun!"_

Tepuk tangan meriah dan suara ricuh Shouko menggema ke seluruh rumah kecil mereka. Hembusan napas mematikan api pada lilin kecil, menambah keberisikan. Nijimura bersyukur. Di usianya yang mendekati kepala tiga ini, di usia kehamilan istrinya yang memasuki minggu ke tiga puluh tujuh ini, dirinya masih diberi kesempatan untuk mendampingi yang dikasihi.

"Nah, cepat potong! Biar aku bisa menghasbiskannya saat ini!"

 _Sebenarnya yang berulang tahun itu siapa?_ Nijimura sangat ingin mengutarakan hal tersebut. Namun, diurungkan, mengingat bagaimana jerih-payah sang istri dalam mempersiapkan ini semua.

"Hei, hei! Kau memotongnya tidak simetris! Potong dengan benar! Aku sudah menghabiskan sepanjang hariku hanya untuk memanggang kue ulang tahun untukmu! Hei, Nijimura Shuuzo! Astaga, dasar laki-laki!"

Sejujurnya, Nijimura tidak perlu dibuatkan perayaan kecil untuk ulang tahunnya. Bukan, bukan karena dirinya sudah dewasa atau apa. Tapi melihat Shouko yang tiap hari tersenyum ketika dirinya pulang ke rumah, Nijimura seakan merasa terlahir kembali.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-5-**

Kali ini, Haizaki—Nijimura—Shouko tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama, pastilah bagaimana karakteristik Haizaki sudah terhafal di luar kepala Nijimura. Shouko yang sangat senang mencari keributan—terutama dengan Nijimura—Shouko yang tidak mau kalah, Shouko yang benci untuk diatur-atur.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tak ada suara pertengkaran, atau debat argumentasi.

"Tidak biasanya," sindir Nijimura.

Yang ada hanya segaris senyum, lembut sekali, tergambar di wajahnya. Membuat pipi Nijimura sedikit memanas.

"Apapun yang terjadi besok, Nijimura... Kumohon berbahagialah dalam hidupmu."

"Kau aneh."

Tersenyum lagi.

"Karena besok aku akan pulang." Jawabnya, "Besok aku akan pulang."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-6-**

Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang perempuan hamil daripada hari kelahiran. Perempuan yang dulunya bermarga Haizaki itu meringis, berusaha menahan agar ketubannya tak pecah terlebih dahulu. Supir taksi juga berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengendarai, sambil sesekali memotivasi.

"Bersabarlah, Nyonya. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Shouko mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum.

Namun, tak pernak ada yang namanya sebentar lagi.

Seketika itu juga, sebuah truk kehilangan kendalinya, membuat taksi kecil terpental ke arah trotoar. Sang supir sudah tak selamat, tapi Haizaki masih dapat merasakan napasnya di ambang kritis.

Mengumpulkan tenaganya, Shouko memukul-mukul kaca jendela. Memberi kode pada orang luar bahwa masih ada sisa kehidupan di sana. Usaha itu membuat napasnya makin tersengal-sengal serta tangannya menjadi tremor. Badannya mulai melemah. Tapi satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya ialah, bahwa Ia harus bertahan, agar anaknya selamat.

Dering telepon dari polisi memacu Nijimura untuk mengebut mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Sayangnya, hanya menjumpai dokter bedah yang menggeleng lemah.

"Bayinya kritis, Tuan. Maafkan kami tidak bisa berbuat lebih pada Ibunya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-7-**

Ada banyak jenis rumah di dunia ini. Jika kau makhluk hidup, maka pastilah rumah hanya berfungsi sebagai _papan_ , tempat di mana kau berteduh, mengganti baju, dan tidur. Akan tetapi, jika kau manusia, rumah lebih dari sekedar itu. Rumah adalah tempat di mana kau berbagi kehangatan, berbagi kasih-sayang, dan berbagi cinta.

Tubuh itu tergeletak dalam peti, berbalut kimono. Hanya tinggal menunggu biksu membacakan doa dan melakukan kremasi.

Nijimura mengusap tetes air matanya sembari menarik napas begitu dalam. Tak apa-apa, Ia tak perlu menangis lagi. Karena seharusnya Ia tersenyum, Shouko sendiri sudah memberinya pertanda. Karena seharusnya Ia tersenyum di saat seperti ini, saat di mana seseorang akan berpulang ke rumah _sejati_.

Dan seorang Nijimura Shuuzou perlahan tersenyum juga merasa bangga.

Karena sampai detik terakhir pun,

dia tetap setia mengantarkan Haizaki Shouko untuk pulang,

pulang ke _rumah Tuhan_.

* * *

 _ **Meskipun aku tidak bisa menahanmu sekarang,**_

 _ **Akulah pria dengan hati yang besar**_

 _ **Yang dapat melindungimu dan tetap di sisimu**_

 _ **Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang,**_

 _ **Jadi bersandarlah padaku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Baekhyun – Take You Home]**_

* * *

 **Autho's Note:**

 **Halo, Tempe/ Kanra kembali. Kali ini membawa sequel, prequel, atau apalah itu namanya dari Fanfiksi "Rumah". Kalau fanfiksi lalu mengisahkan tentang masalah keluarga. Kali ini, Tempe membawakan sesuatu yang berbeda.**

 **Bagi yang mungkin bingung dengan alurnya, serta bertanya-tanya,**

 **"Hah, tidak logis orang yang dicintai meninggal dan dia malah tersenyum di pemakamannya!"**

 **Inti dari cerita ini adalah mengikhlaskan apa yang sudah seharusnya pergi. Mungkin, tidak seperti Nijimura yang bisa langsung mengikhlaskan di waktu pemakaman, mungkin kita membutuhkan waktu lebih.**

 **Tapi apapun itu, kita tetap harus mengikhlaskan yang berharga. Terkadang, hal yang berharga diambil dari kita bukan karena Tuhan itu tak adil, tapi karena DIA ingin menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik.**

 **Dan... Ini juga ada semacam nasihat untuk para perempuan yang akan menjadi seorang Ibu kelak. Jagalah tubuh kita saat masa-masa kehamilan, termasuk apa yang kita konsumsi. Memang, bukan salah Haizaki mengonsumsi narkoba, itu karena lingkungannya (tolong lihat fanfiksi Rumah). Meskipun begitu, kalian sekarang gadis-gadis muda, ada baiknya mengetahui hal ini melalui fanfiksi untuk pengetahuan dan persiapan (?).**

 **Tempe juga mau berterima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah mereview di Fanfiksi Rumah, maaf belum sempat dibalas satu per satu karena kesibukan pribadi.**

 **Oke, sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-8-**

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam rutinitas keluarga Nijimura. Mengunjungi kuil tempat di mana abu seorang Haizaki Shouko disemayamkan. Tak lupa membawa serta kedua anaknya, Nijimura Shizuo, Nijimura Shizuka, yang kini tengah menduduki bangku sekolah dasar.

Semua orang menatap aneh keluarga kecil tersebut. Bisik-bisik mulai menjalar di sekitar mereka. Membicarakan secara diam-diam tentang wajah kedua anaknya yang tampak lebih _unik_. Nijimura tidak mempedulikannya. Baginya, dua anak yang kini sedang menatap foto Ibu mereka itu, adalah malaikat-malaikat kecil yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayah, Ibu dulu cantik sekali, ya."

"Tapi katanya, sama cerewetnya denganmu!"

"Shizuo menyebalkan!"

Nijimura lalu menasihati keduanya, memberitahukan jikalau tidak baik untuk bertengkar saat mereka sedang mengunjungi sang Ibu. Menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk bermain di luar saja, sementara Ia ingin berada di sisi istrinya lebih lama lagi.

Kaki Nijimura melangkah mendekat ke arah altar. Wajahnya tersenyum penuh suka cita melihat Shizuo dan Shizuka sangat aktif bermain di luar. Dengan napas dalam-dalam, dia menatap rindu pada sosok perempuan yang ada di foto.

"Haizaki Shouko,"

"Aku pulang."

* * *

 _ **Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang,**_

 _ **Jadi bersandarlah padaku.**_


End file.
